Larme
by Ilunae
Summary: Kirishima était très heureux pour ses amis.


Bonjour, Voici une nouvelle fic.

Pairings : Bakudeku. Kirimina et Seroroki sont aussi présents.

* * *

Bakugou n'avait jamais été le genre à s'ouvrir facilement aux autres. Tous ceux qui le connaissaient un peu, s'en étaient rendus compte. Il lui fallait beaucoup de temps pour accorder sa confiance à quelqu'un. Il n'allait donc pas se confier au premier venu.

Kirishima était donc fier de pouvoir dire qu'il faisait partie de ses amis proches. Cela n'avait pas été facile mais, il pouvait dire qu'il avait gagné la confiance de son ami. Il se souvenait encore de leur première année à Yuei.

A cette époque, Bakugou avait été du genre à rester dans son coin. Il appelait tous ses camarades par des surnoms. Les traitait comme ses sous-fifres. Il ne faisait confiance à personne. Même son ami d'enfance ne pouvait pas s'approcher de lui sans se faire crier dessus.

Il avait beaucoup évolué depuis. Il avait appris à travailler avec les autres et, à compter sur eux. Il savait maintenant qu'il pouvait faire confiance à ses coéquipiers. Il leur venait aussi en aide. Il était donc possible de dire qu'il était devenu un très grand héro.

Sa relation avec Midoriya avait beaucoup changé aussi. Ils avaient fini par régler leurs problèmes. Ils avaient appris à travailler ensemble. Ils étaient devenus un grand duo de héro. Kirishima était content pour eux deux.

Cela lui faisait chaud au cœur de voir que son pote avait quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait compter. En plus, Midoriya était quelqu'un de génial. Bakugou avait de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme lui.

Quand il voyait tout le chemin qu'ils avaient fait pour en arriver là, Kirishima en pleurait d'émotion. Il était tellement fier d'eux.

"Tout va bien Kirishima-kun ?" lui demanda Midoriya les yeux écarquillés.

"Oui ! Très bien !"

Il ne s'arrêta pas de pleurer pour autant.

"Pourquoi tu pleures, alors ?"

"Oh pour rien ! Juste une petite poussière dans l'œil ! T'en fais pas pour ça, mec !"

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vraie raison pour laquelle, il pleurait. Bakugou lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire à Midoriya.

"Si tu le dis, Kirishima-kun !"

La scène se reproduisit à plusieurs reprises. A chaque fois, il disait à Midoriya qu'il ne pleurait pour rien de spécial. Ce dernier semblait accepter son explication et, ne lui posait pas plus de question. Il ne devait donc se douter de rien.

"Tu devrais faire attention quand tu vois Midoriya !" lui dit Todoroki un jour.

Kirishima regarda son collègue en clignant des yeux. Il ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi il lui disait cela.

"Je vois pas de quoi tu parles !"

"Il paraît que tu pleures à chaque fois que tu le vois !" expliqua Todoroki.

"Oh ! Mais c'est rien de bien grave ! J'ai juste les yeux sensibles en ce moment !"

"Je pense que tu devrais arrêter de parler à Midoriya dans ce cas ! Il va finir par se douter de ce que prépare Bakugou !"

"Oh ! Euh..." commença Kirishima en baissant la tête. Il la releva d'un coup. "Attends comment tu sais que Bakugou prépare quelque chose pour Midoriya ?"

A part lui, il n'y avait que Kaminari et Sero qui étaient au courant. Mina aussi, en fait. Kirishima avait fini par lui dire. Il ne pouvait rien lui cacher, après tout. Il pensait que cela ne poserait pas de problème parce qu'elle ne répéterait rien à personne.

Todoroki n'aurait donc pas dû être au courant.

"Hanta m'en a parlé !"

"Ah !"

En fait, cela paraissait logique. Kirishima aurait pu le deviner tout seul. Après tout, lui aussi en avait parlé à sa compagne.

"T'en fais pas, je dirais rien à Midoriya !"

"Bien sûr ! Je te fais confiance, mec !"

Il savait bien que Todoroki était capable de garder un secret. Aussi, lui aussi devait être content pour leurs amis. Il ne voudrait donc pas gâcher la surprise pour Midoriya.

"C'est pour ça que je te dis de faire attention quand tu es avec Midoriya ! Il commence à se poser des questions !"

"Oh ! Euh... D'accord, je vais essayer de faire attention et, ne plus pleurer devant lui !"

C'était ce qu'il avait dit à Todoroki mais, il n'y pouvait rien. C'était plus fort que lui. A chaque fois qu'il voyait Midoriya, les larmes coulaient toutes seules tellement il était heureux pour lui.

Il décida donc de faire comme ce que Todoroki lui avait conseillé. Arrêter de lui parler pendant un temps. Il ne pouvait pas gâcher une surprise pareille. Midoriya ne devait pas deviner que Bakugou allait le demander en mariage avant que ce dernier n'eut le temps de faire sa demande.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
